Of Evil and Pink
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: I was bored, so what did i decide to do? Go mess with some bad guys, of course! One-shot, Self-insert, set just after the 'Lost Episodes' of ZeroG. WARNING: Contains giltter bombs and shooting bad guys to the moon! Oh, and there's some contest info inside as well...


**Okay, so I have another insanity story for you guys now. I came up with this idea while collab writing 'Counterpart' with YamiGingka14. Enjoy!**

**Gingka:-reading story- You're kidding me, right?**

**Me: Nope, I really did just do this. Just do the disclaimer before you join Doji, Pluto, Rago, and Damian on their little vacation.**

**Gingka:-pales- Galaxy does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: You know I was joking, right?**

**Gingka: What?!**

It was almost midday. Gingka, Zero, and the others were returning from their battle against the DNA, which had ended in victory and had gained them quite a few powerful new allies. Kira and Shinobu, walking along in the front and leading the group, were enjoying the scenery as they walked through a forest, crossing a river in the process.

Splash! The entire group turned as they heard the sound. Zero paused and turned around, only to spot Gingka seated in the muddy river water, looking rather embarrassed.

"Don't step on that rock, it's slippery." the redhead warned, pointing to a rock that Ren was just about to put her foot on.

Boom! A second unusual noise caught the group's attention as Gingka stood, wringing water out of his scarf.

"Is that glitter?" Zero pointed.

Gingka paled. "Oh no, we're doomed…" he muttered, splashing out of the river.

"Huh?" the younger bladers were all confused.

"An explosion of glitter can only mean one thing-" Gingka began, but he was interrupted.

"Doji! Get back here! You and your robotic self won't escape my neon sharks for long! Yahoo!"

The all-too-familiar form of the large robot they had just defeated hours before rushed past, screaming.

"Save meee!"

Moments later, another figure ran into the clearing. She wore a black t-shirt, with a blue half-shirt over it, along with jeans and a belt that held bey gear, as well as a pair of knee-high black boots. Her hair was the same blazing red as Gingka's, but also had streaks of blue in it.

"Ughh, I need Batman's motorcycle to keep up with him now… Oh, hey Gingka!" she grinned as she noticed the sweat dropping redhead standing with the rest of the group.

"Galaxy, long time no see." Gingka said slowly.

"Yeah, hasn't it been? What, the last time I saw you was…"

"That one time when I was stuck in the submarine with you for two whole weeks, how could I forget?" Gingka said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Galaxy said, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Anyway, we have to go, so why don't you just go back to chasing Doji?"

"Nah, he got away. Plus, I have other bad guys to mess with. And, I figured I would come back, since you guys just defeated the DNA and all."

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Only the most annoying person on the face of all the planets that her kind has imagined." Gingka said.

"Aww, you think so? Correction: Insane!" Galaxy said. "Yup, I'm insane, although I admit that it could get annoying, particularly to- Tetsuya! Over here!"

"No, I have had quite enough of you, crab! Later!" another voice called through the trees, and Gingka swore he saw something fleeing.

"Get back here crab!" Galaxy yelled, running off after the Gasher blader.

"Quick! The other way! Before she comes back!" Gingka said, running off into the bushes and herding the group of younger bladers in front of him.

"What was that all about?" Kira asked once Gingka had allowed them to stop running.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Baihu taunted.

"Not anything I have some sort of control over or can defeat, meaning anything that could normally happen here, yes, I am not afraid of that. But, Galax isn't normal. She isn't even from this planet." Gingka panted.

"True that! So, why were you running again?" Galaxy asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought you were chasing Tetsuya." Gingka muttered.

"I was! But now that I've turned him pink, I'm not." Galaxy replied.

Gingka animefell, then got back up. "You… what?"

"Turned him pink, are you turning deaf?"

"No, no I'm not. Now, we have to get back to Metal Bey City, so-" Gingka began, but was cut off.

"Oh, that's easy! I'll just teleport you guys there!" Galaxy raised her hand, fingers poised to snap.

"Wait! I've had enough teleporting for a billion lifetimes!"

"Sorry, you don't get to choose." Galaxy said, snapping her fingers. Instantly, they were all in Metal Bey City.

"Whoa! What happened?" all of the younger bladers exclaimed.

"We teleported. I hate it when she does that." Gingka replied.

"Now, where- ooh look! It's Tobio!" Galaxy ran off again after a golden-haired blader, who yelped once he saw her and ran off.

"Split up, meet at the B-Pit!" Gingka said, running off and disappearing around a corner.

"Okay..." Zero said, running off with Kira close behind.

"Man, he really wants to get away from that Galaxy person." Ren commented as she ran.

"No kidding, I wonder why." Baihu said.

About a half-hour later, the entire group arrived, only to find Galaxy chatting casually with Gingka, who seemed tense.

"Ahh! Get away from me!" Gingka glanced across the street as he heard Tobio yelling. The Captain rushed past a few moments later, followed closely by a second Galaxy.

"Dang it Galaxy! Stop using your clone thing!" The redhead yelled.

"No can do!" The one running after Tobio yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

"Cloning is way too much fun!" The one standing behind Gingka said.

Gingka sweatdropped. "Okay, i give up." He muttered. "You win."

Galaxy grinned. "Glad you finally remembered that you can't get away from me."

Gingka sighed and walked inside, where Madoka soon had him locked into a tight, friendly hug.

"Ahh, romance." Galaxy snickered, snapping her fingers. Immediately, the group was teleported to a ballroom of sorts, and all were wearing formal clothing.

"Galaxy!" Gingka protested, facepalming as romantic music began playing.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Galaxy called, striding off to the buffet. "You know, I'll take you back if you two will do a specific something."

Gingka and Madoka looked at each other and flushed beet red, then turned away, Madoka heading for the bathrooms and muttering something about her makeup, and Gingka stalking off to the buffet to try reasoning with Galaxy, even though he knew it would be useless.

The redhead soon found the authoress at the buffet, right next to the dessert area, filling a bowl with anything and everything chocolate.

"Umm, Galaxy?" Gingka spoke up.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it, now go kiss her." Galaxy replied without turning around.

Gingka sighed and turned away.

"That or sing a song to her onstage."

Gingka turned back. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I see Pluto over there." Galaxy said, turning and striding off.

Gingka sighed again and turned around to look for Madoka. He soon spotted the brunette at the back of the room, sitting in a chair. Gingka walked over.

"Any luck?" Madoka asked.

Gingka shook his head. "She only gave me two options: Kiss you," Madoka looked extremely surprised at this, "Or serenade you onstage." Gingka finished.

Madoka smiled. "Well then, since I'm not all that sure about your singing voice." the brunette stood.

Gingka almost took a step back in nervousness.

"Come on, we might as well let Galaxy have what she wants. There's really no other choice." Madoka said, stepping closer.

Gingka sighed and pulled the brunette towards him, then kissed her gently.

"Yay! Two awesome things in one night!" they were interrupted by the voice of Galaxy, and a camera flash.

The two broke apart, beet red, only to find themselves back in the B-Pit with everyone else there. Well, everyone plus Pluto, who was tied to a chair and looking rather dazed.

Gingka had to do a double-take. "Wait, I thought his hair was purple."

"Normally, it is. Did you really think that I was going to let such a great opportunity get away?" Galaxy grinned, poking the now pink-haired Pluto in the stomach with a stick.

"I'll get you! I'll revive Nemesis and destroy you, destroy you all!" Pluto said.

"Sorry, not happening!" Galaxy said, snapping her fingers and disappearing, leaving the angry Pluto behind.

"Now what do we do?" Zero wondered. "Who is that guy, anyway?"

"He's just one of the people that helped revive Nemesis originally, which is probably why Galaxy brought him here." Gingka said. Before he had finished speaking, the group was in a large warehouse, and three more of their enemies had been added to the group. All were in the exact same situation as Pluto, who Galaxy was now dragging into a line next to the others.

"Four down, who knows and who cares how many more to go!" the authoress exclaimed.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Gingka asked.

"Turning all of the bad guys' hair pink and tying them to chairs in this warehouse, duh." Galaxy replied, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"And I've gotta say, pink robotic Doji looks pretty good." she finished as Gingka and the others sweat dropped.

"You are insane…" Gingka muttered.

"Thanks! Now watch these guys for me," Galaxy paused and pulled out a list, "I have to go to America and find a couple more of our 'beloved bad guys.'" the authoress snapped her fingers and again disappeared.

"Now what?" Madoka asked.

Gingka shrugged. "We could beybattle." he turned to the group behind him. "You guys up for it?"

"Yeah!" the younger bladers chorused.

By the time Galaxy returned with Damian and Jack a couple of hours later, the room was in shambles. Pluto was trying to get his arms free so that he could push his chair at least onto its side, instead of having all of the weight on his face, where it currently was.

"You started a battle without me? No fair! Let it Rip!" Galaxy said.

"Since when did you have a bey?" Gingka asked as Samurai Pegasus clashed had-on with a white and silver synchrom.

"For a while, actually. Go for it, Light Pegasus!" Galaxy replied.

"Hey! You copied my bey!" Gingka protested, as Samurai Pegasus sent Light Pegasus flying.

Galaxy sweat dropped. "I didn't use the exact same bey, and I bothered to come up with my own special move, not that it's going to do me any good at the moment." her bey landed motionless at her feet as she spoke and she picked it up. "Oh well, take care of Damian and Jack for me! Off to Nemesis Island!" she snapped her fingers and again disappeared.

"Whatever… Pegasus!" Gingka sent Ifraid and Bahamudia flying at once.

"No fair! He's too strong!" Zero and Kira exclaimed in sync as their beys landed at their feet.

Meanwhile, Galaxy had arrived at the very spot where Gingka had defeated Nemesis all of those years ago. She snapped her fingers, and the ground in front of her opened up. A familiar dark, feather-winged eastern dragon rose up out of the darkness, roaring. Another snap of Galaxy's fingers, and Nemesis was caged.

The dragon roared.

"Hi Nemesis!" Galaxy called, waving and grinning. Nemesis only roared more in response, angrily. Galaxy snapped her fingers again, and Rago and his three assistants appeared.

"Wha- wait a second! What just happened?" Rago asked.

"Hi Rago!" Galaxy said cheerfully.

"GO away, pathetic worm. We're busy here." Rago turned around.

"Really? You're too buys to play a game with me?" Galaxy grinned.

"Yes, now go away. You're getting annoying." Rago snarled. Suddenly, he was sitting in a chair.

"Sorry, we're playing a game now, whether you like it or not." Galaxy said, standing behind him with a pair of scissors. Pink scissors, to be exact.

"What do you mean, a game?" Rago snarled, struggling to break free.

"Simple, I'm practicing being a hairdresser. Now hold still." Galaxy replied, starting to snip away.

"Uwahh! What have you done, you annoying little worm?" Rago's yelling soon caught the attention of Gingka and the others, just as Galaxy added four new pink-haired bad guys to the row. Rago now had normal-length hair, but it was very messily cut.

"Not my fault you wouldn't stop moving." Galaxy replied. "Now, did i leave anyone out?" the authoress stood in front of the row of pink-haired evildoers, tapping her chin and looking at them.

"Aha! Ziggy, here i come!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers and disappearing again.

"She's insane..." Gingka muttered, turning back to his battle with Zero and Shinobu. "Pegasus!"

Pegasus rose out of its bey and whinnied, only to be answered by a menacing roar. Gingka froze, then turned around slowly and animefell. Glaring at him with glowing red eyes was the all-too-familiar, feather-winged eastern dragon, Nemesis itself. However, Galaxy had obviously gotten her hands on it, as it was now colored several different shades of pink, rather than its usual dark purple.

"W-What is that?" Zero and his friends nearly died laughing.

"That is Nemesis itself." Gingka replied, chuckling. "Although, it really doesn't even look a fraction as menacing when it's pink and locked in a cage."

"That's Nemesis?" the younger bladers were suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, that's the one." Gingka replied. Pegasus suddenly began glowing a bright blue color, and Gingka quickly caught it. It continued glowing even after it became motionless in the Legend's hand.

A few moments later, Galaxy returned, this time with Ziggurat.

"I think that's everyone- Hey, your bey is glowing in response to Nemesis again! Cool!" she exclaimed, pulling Ziggurat into the line with the others. Gingka turned and sweatdropped.

"Let me guess: This what why you came here all along?" he said, looking at the neat row of chairs that now contained all of Galaxy's least favorite characters. Doji, somehow out of his robotic suit, was merely staring vacantly into space, along with Ziggurat and Pluto. Rago and Damian were shooting threats and glares at the authoress and Gingka, while Jack commented on the new artistic look of his own tie-dye hair, obviously still rather insane. Cycnus and his fellow Nemesis bladers were too occupied trying to wriggle free to notice the authoress. Tetsuya and Tobio were hurling insults and threats, while the Garcias demanded that Kira and his friends help them.

"You know, the MFB bad guys look pretty good with pink hair." Galaxy commented, surveying her work.

"And now what are you going to do with them?" Gingka asked, still sweatdropping and mostly ignoring Rago and Damian's threats.

"You know, i actually- Oh, they are so doomed!" Galaxy exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"Can we please stop teleporting everywhere?" Gingka yelled as he stepped back from the edge of a very large cliff.

"Nope, it's faster than trying to load all of these guys on a plane and fly them here." Galaxy replied. "Now, help me with this." she grabbed the back of Doji's chair and pulled him to the edge of the cliff.

"Have fun with the neon sharks!" she called, tipping Doji over the edge.

"Neon... what?" Gingka asked.

"Sharks! They're one of my trademarks for torturing bad guys!" Galaxy replied, sending Ziggurat after Doji.

"But, sending them all to the sharks is boring..." Galaxy paused, looking at the other bad guys, some of whom were trembling in fear of her now. Rago was still glaring.

"Alright, some can go to the moon, some can go to the top of Mount Everest, and the rest can go off the cliff... The question now is, which ones go where?" Galaxy looked around. "Rago's going to the moon, and Pluto can go with him. I guess Tetsuya, Jack, and Tobio can just go free, since they're more annoying than evil. The Garcias can go to Everest..." Galaxy trailed off, sealing the doom of the group in front of her, one by one.

"Ahh, i need Doji back here. And Ziggurat." she said suddenly.

"But... you just sent them off the cliff..." Shinobu pointed out.

Galaxy grinned. "Let me tell you something about my sharks. They're mostly for show, and plus, i can bring them back anytime i want to." she snapped as she finished speaking, causing Doji and Ziggurat to reappear in front of her.

"Hey Gingka, cut those three free. Pink hair is enough for them." Galaxy said, pointing to Tetsuya, Tobio, and Jack. Gingka obeyed, and, once he had finished, he turned around, just in time to see Galaxy dive away from a rocket that had Doji, Ziggurat, Damian, and Rago tied to it. The rocket promptly took off, with the four bad guys screaming.

"Have fun guys!" Galaxy waved as they disappeared.

Gingka animefell. "What is up with you, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm insane, how many times do I have to explain it?" Galaxy asked, snapping her fingers and causing the Garcias to disappear.

"Done yet?" Gingka asked.

"Yup! But, before I go, I have to say, that if Kira and the others hadn't converted at the last second, they would have ended up in the same situation as Doji and the others. I'm keeping my eye on you guys, you have been warned." Galaxy said, narrowing her eyes and casting a rather creepy gaze over the former DNA bladers, who shuddered.

"Anyway, see you guys later!" she said, snapping her fingers and disappearing herself.

"Finally! Now, how do we get back to Metal Bey City?" Gingka asked, looking around.

**Alright, now, while I still have your attention here, I have a challenge for you guys! Well, several different ones, actually. **

**Gingka: Challenge #1: Write a self-insert insanity story, basically like this one. These will be judged based on randomness and the amount of times you annoy the MFB characters. Glitter explosions are encouraged.**

**Madoka: Challenge #2: Write a Zero-G romance story. The catch? It has to be about one of the bad guys, meaning Kira, Iwayama(Yoshio), Baihu, or one of the others. Galaxy wants to see what you can do with this. This challenge will be judged on, well, how well you do with it, I guess. Using OCs is encouraged.**

**Zero: Challenge #3: Write something sad. Like, really sad. Have a character in the hospital, severely injured, or have one of the girls crying over the fact that her best friend, the guy she wanted to marry, just left to go train. **

**Me: If you can make me cry on this one, you get more points. How hard could that be, right? Well, have you read 'See You Soon' by Jedi-Gingka? That story came the closest to making me cry, but still didn't. Good luck on this one. Kira?**

**Kira: Wait, I'm in the AN?**

**Me: Just read the cue card or you won't be.**

**Kira: Umm, okay… Challenge #4: Write an epic battle between Gingka and Zero or one of his friends. This one will be judged based on explosiveness and pure awesomeness. Synchroming can also be done, meaning you can have Saramanda-Ifraid battle against Pegasus-Bahamudia, (Although, we've already seen that battle. Trust me, it happened.)**

**Me: So, those are your challenges. Now, here are the rules. There aren't many of them, but if you don't follow them, you will be disqualified immediately, with the exception of number three.**

**#1: ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI. No, you can't hint at it. No, you can't mention it. I have literally zero tolerance for Yaoi/Yuri, which is why this rule is the number one rule. **

**#2: Keep it low T or lower, please. No overly sexual scenes in the romance challenge. An example? The farthest the characters should go physically is a kiss on the lips, cheek, or forehead. NO FURTHER. This is also one of my zero-tolerance rules. Now, violence is alright as long as it doesn't get extremely descriptive, but that would be a T rating. **

**#3: Now, this won't get you disqualified, but please do your best on grammar. If I know that English is not your first language, then I won't be quite as strict here, but for those of you who do have English as a first language, I'm watching you. -_- *cue creepy music***

**#4: Please avoid cross-dressing. I really prefer to not read about Masamune wearing a sparkly pink dress, it just grosses me out. **

**Other than that, have fun, and be sure to PM me when your entry is up. All I will need is the title, and if you could put which challenge you are entering with that story, that would be great. Until next time, Galaxy out!**


End file.
